killin_them_softlyfandomcom-20200214-history
Asher Bella Lyons
Asher-Bella Stella Josephine Leah Moreno De La Torre Bowes-Lyons is the youngest daughter and child between Thomas Bowes-Lyons and Asher Moreno De La Torre, and the youngest of the triplets she had a older twin brother named Thomas Jr. who passed away and has an older twin sister named Cleo was is still alive. Her older siblings are twins James and Lizzie, Charles, Serah, and Ryder, and her older half-siblings are Julian, Jeremy, Jean-Louise, Harper, and Rosabella. Background Early Life Appearance Personality Powers Witch Powers Magic: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. * Potion Creation: User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. * Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. Fertility Inducement: User is able to increase fertility, the natural capability of growth and reproduction. In animals this increases both the number and health of offspring's, and gives the parents, in plants in increases the fertility in soil causing healthy botanical growth. * Earth Manipulation - the soils are dependent on its fertility. ** Plant Growth - induce plant growth base on fertile soil. * Hormone Manipulation - manipulation of reproductive hormones in a cell. Light Manipulation: The user can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. * Light Magic: The user is able perform a legendary form of magic that allow the user to cast magical spells feats through light. Emotion Manipulation: User can sense and manipulate the emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. * Emotion Magic: The user is capable of magic based in some kind of emotion, including its augmentation, elimination, and other manipulations. * Emotion Empowerment: Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by emotions of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the emotions or even slow or stop aging. * Social Cloaking: The user can instantly assimilate into any society or social group, subconsciously nullifying the ability/need of others to recognize user as nothing else than part of the group/social structure they place themselves. They could walk into a restaurant and immediately assume a position of waiter, or go into a crime organization and assume a the role of domestic servant. The user can feel the general emotions of a society or group of people by having an internal social mirror. Empathy: The user can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. They can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since they know exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. Some users may learn to read emotional imprints left into environment or objects. * Lie Detection - Empaths can sense when a person is lying to them, as lying can cause an irregularity in one's emotions. More skilled users can pick out the lie and find the truth. * Empathic Illusion Casting - Empaths can create illusions based on certain emotions. * Empathic Inundation - The user can overwhelm their victims with unwanted sentiments and feelings that have been harboring the victims' conscious. Users also have the capability to force others to experience all their deepest sentiments at once, leaving them susceptible to mental pain, render them unconscious, or cause them to perish and meet their death. * Psychometry - The user obtains historical memories or sensations concerning beings and objects they can observe. With objects they gain the knowledge including the makers, users, and even those who have on passing used the object, and what has been done with it. With living beings or parts of the body the user learns their general life-history, but doesn't gain anything of what they were thinking or feeling. ** Retrocognition: To discern events of the targets past. ** Ability Learning: To learn skills and abilities from objects or people either temporarily or permanently. ** Enhanced Marksmanship: To learn skills in using guns, bows or long-ranged weapons by gathering previous information and allowing them to aim accurately. ** Knowledge Replication: To replicate the learned knowledge and skills of others. ** Medical Detail'':' To learn a person's health. This is critical form because a serious health problem, that could be fatal, could go undetected. ** '''Omnilingualism: Ascertaining the languages of other ethnicity's. White Fire Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate fire of beneficial nature; that which strengthens, enhances and causes anything/everything it comes across to flourish, representing the sustaining and preserving side of fire, which in turn ignores most of the common limitations and weaknesses of its normal elemental variety. In essence, this is about solely controlling the pure positive powers of fire. * Healing Augmentation: The user can enhance, augment, increase and multiply the regenerative/healing process and/or the healing powers of oneself and/or others. * Healing Fire: The user can heal themselves or others by using flames/fire/heat. * Life-Force Augmentation: User can augment life-force/energy in anything or anyone, increasing the targets overall life-force. * Physical Augmentation: The user can enhance the physical capabilities of themselves or others so that they can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond their limits alone. Users cannot steal or give power, only enhance the ones their targets already have. * Purification: The user can remove the darkness or evil from a person or objects, often including demons possessing it or mind control affecting it. It can turn evil to good or merely make someone pure. * White Fire Breath: The users of this power can breath white fire in any way, shape or form. The size of the flames, the destructive force, the temperature, the colour of the fire, the distance the flames go, etc. Possessions Relationships Lovers Family Friends Enemies Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:House of Lyons Category:House of Plantagenet Category:House of Trastamara Category:House of Albion Category:De La Torre Family Category:Moreno Family Category:House of Bowes Category:Baskerville Family Category:House of Ephrath Category:Kingdom of Lyonesse Category:Kingdom of Albion Category:Witches Category:Children Category:Dragonlords Category:Children of Omen